


Through The Camera Lens

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, but who knows, chinen and daiki are wingmen, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto falls in love with the boy in his photo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Camera Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head since like 2011 but I'm not a writer so... I did the best I could hope it's good enough B-)

Through the camera lens the boys lips were plump and round a slight pout resting on them as he slept. His golden brown hair looked soft and fluffy as the light from the sunset in the window behind him peaked through the strands and cast beautiful shadows on his innocent face. His dainty eyelashes softly brushed his cheeks flickering slightly at the images he was seeing in his dreams, he was beautiful. 

The moment was ruined as a flash of light filled the darkening room waking the sleeping boy from his slumber. A groan escaped the boy’s lips, his eyes squeezing shut and his brows furrowing as annoyance filled his expression. “Wah, sorry Yamada I didn’t realise it was on.” Yuto said apologetically not even trying to hold back the smirk on his face as the other boy glared sleepily at him. “Ahhh and it would have been such a beautiful shot too.” Yuto said adjusting the settings of his camera.

“Why take photos of me sleeping? It’s embarrassing,” Yamada said his voice groggy with sleep, sitting straighter in the chair he was slouched on and lifting he’s arms in a stretch his eyes falling closed and his mouth slightly open to let out a soft sigh. The familiar sound of the camera went off once again the blinding light absent this time. Yamada’s eyes flashed open mid-stretch to plant another glare on the boy peaking over his camera a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry my hand slipped,” Yuto said a grin resting on his lips. Dodging as Yamada jumped out of his chair reaching for the camera. The once sleeping boy collapsed to the floor after his failed attempt at snatching it away and a laugh escaped Yuto’s lips only to be cut short as a another glare was directed at him and the boy on the ground pounced up knocking him off balance and onto the pillows arranged behind him. The expression on Yamada’s face clearly showed that straddling the other boys lap was not a part of the plan and Yuto couldn’t help but laugh at his startled expression. It wasn’t long before Yamada joined his laughter. And Yuto, camera still in hand snapped another photo of him quickly ejecting the memory card and stuffing it into his pocket before Yamada noticed. 

The boy’s laughter stopped and he snatched the camera away opening playback. “Eh? There’s no photos.” Confusion was eminent on Yamada's face. And Yuto was easily able to mimic the others confusion.

“Oh what a shame I must have forgotten to put the memory card in.” he said taking back the camera and doing his best to hide his growing amusement. 

“Oi! Yamayuto stop flirting and get in the bus everyone’s waiting.” Both boys turned to look at the interrupting boy. Yamada threw himself off Yuto to place a glare on Daiki the other boys amused expression not faltering despite the anger being projected towards him. 

“Were not flirting!” he exclaimed anger in both his voice and expression but a visual blush on his cheeks. “We fell.” Daiki’s eyebrows raised a disbelieving expression on his face as he turned back the way he came.

“Then stop falling for eachother and hurry back to the bus.” Yamada's mouth opened to protest but clamped closed again and settled for a pout following the retreating boy without even a glance back at Yuto whose amused expression seemed to now be a permanent fixture on his face. It wasn’t long before Yuto was skipping down the hallway overtaking both of the boys and sprinting back to the bus. 

As Yuto rounded the corner at the end of the hall Yamada let out a quiet sigh that did not go unnoticed by Daiki. “Something the matter Yama-chan” Daiki’s concerned expression was met with a smile as Yamada shook his head.

“Nothing you should worry about Dai-chan” Yamada said clapping a hand on Daiki’s shoulder and winking at him. Before erupting into laughter at Daiki’s exaggerated disgusted expression.

~

Not in the bus, nor the studio, or the dressing room, only in the safety of his bedroom did Yuto dare to take out the memory card from the pocket it was hidden in. Its contents far too valuable for Yamada to delete and far too personal for anyone to see but him. He booted up his computer and plugged in the card separating the photos of Yamada from the few photos of the other members and transferring them into a folder that he had been working on since the year of their debut.

He knew it was weird borderline stalkerish even but he couldn’t help it. He loved photography and Yamada just happened to be the perfect model. It’s not like he wanted it to be like this a few years back he hated Yamada’s guts but it’s as the say hate is the closest thing to love. 

Though the meaning of the photos original was not out of love but out of spite but after the first few failed attempts at capturing a bad photo of Yamada, Yuto had to admit Yamada’s beauty and started to enjoy taking photos of him for reasons that weren’t sinister constantly thinking of scenarios Yamada would look cute in. 

Yuto is only in love with the Yamada in his photographs though the person there completely different to the real thing. The Yamada in his photographs had youthful innocence, always cheerful and forgiving letting down his guard constantly, giving shy smiles and sometimes showing sexy expressions unintentionally. The real Yamada is almost like an experienced mother taking care of her young, constantly making playful banter with him and the other members sometimes a diva, and although he was indeed youthful he was sure he was not innocent especially not with that beautiful face and well-built body. 

Yuto closed his laptop already having examined the photos he took today and headed back downstairs where Chinen was reading a magazine and eating take out dumplings. Yuto mumbled a greeting and slouched down in the chair opposite him. Chinen took one look at him and shoved a dumpling into his mouth. “Stop pining,” he said looking back down at his magazine.

“Who’s pining? I’m not pining” Said Yuto chewing on the dumpling in his mouth. Chinen gave him a disbelieving look and closed his magazine popping a dumpling into his mouth.

“Yuto are you pining over Yamada again?” Daiki quipped from the doorway he was slouched against.

“I told you I’m not pining! I have absolutely no reason to be pining over him and I never will!” Yuto exclaimed as he stood up from his chair despite the annoyance in his voice the two boys only chuckled.

“Ah, Yama-chan there’s strawberries in the fridge if you want them.” Yuto spun around at Chinen’s words surprise and concern on his face letting Yamada’s name fall from his lips before he realised that Yamada was in fact not there. His head wiped around to glare at Chinen and both of the teasing boys burst into laughter. “You are so totally pining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through criticism is wanted :-) also if you noticed any spelling mistakes please let me know thank you.


End file.
